Caught in the Middle
by Rosalix Archangel
Summary: All she wanted was to remain invisible, but no, she had to go and show off too much and now she was caught in a competition between the strongest students in her new school. DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece or it's characters
1. An Angel Descends

"Last stop, Grand Line Boarding School." The driver called out to the only passenger on the bus. The kid was sitting in the very back and had been staring out the window the entire drive. The driver thought this was one of the strangest students he had delivered to this school, and that was a huge feat, since the school was crawling with weirdos.

"Hey, kid. This is your stop." The driver was getting impatient, he had more important things to do.

Slowly, the kid turned their head and acknowledged the driver's words. They grabbed their luggage and made way towards the exit of the vehicle. Spring was beginning to warm up and lead into summer, however, the newest student was dressed in a large hoodie and baggy sweat pants. Many would question the person's sanity.

Turning back towards the driver who was still seated in his seat, the student waved at them to say good bye and walked towards their destination. The school was located deep in the forests near a mountain. There was a trail that led towards the campus from the nearest bus stop. It was surrounded by trees and it practically shielded the path from the sun. The student walked with their belongings and their earbuds in, not caring about the heat or the long trail. They were just trying to get to school and hoped to live a peaceful school life there.

They stopped at that thought, and uttered a small chuckle. Grand Line Boarding School was no place for a peaceful time. It was known everywhere for all it's unruly students and fights. They only came here because it was ignored by the government and that was all they needed.

After a long time, the hooded student saw the entrance to the school. It was a tall, iron gate with the school emblem on it. It resembled a jolly roger with waves curling around it. The student went up to the gate and saw a person sitting in an office next to the gate, they guest it was the gatekeeper or something.

"Oi kid! This isn't a place to loiter around!" The man, Crocus, said to the kid that was just standing there. The student saw how the man's hair fanned out from the top and he was wearing a pair of glasses and wore a pair of shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. Crocus took note of the student as well, the kid seemed like the type that wouldn't last long in the school. He bet that they'd be transferring out in less than a week. He did question their clothing choices, seemed a bit odd in this type of weather.

They walked up to his window and pulled out their registration forms. Crocus read them and let them in. He was caught off guard by some of the information. Regardless, he opened the gates for the new student to get to school.

"Word of advice kid, don't get caught up into too much trouble here." Crocus said.

The kid nodded their thanks and walked on. The campus wasn't very far from the gate so they saw the buildings soon. The school was bigger than a normal college campus size, that was excluding the fields and other facilities. The main color scheme was primarily white and light blue, like the ocean and the sea foam. Everything looked fairly normal, but looks could be deceiving. According to the note they were suppose to go to the auditorium when they got there. They looked at the map was given in the mail and made way to their location. The auditorium was larger than most, probably to hold all the students.

Someone was standing at the entrance and when the person, a man, waved at the student and went up to met them.

"Welcome to your new school!" The man had red hair and three scars along his left eye. "I'm Shanks, I'm one of the staff members of the school. Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand for a handshake. The student complied and shook it to be polite.

"Now that introductions are finished, let me guide you to where we need to go next!" Before the student knew it, they were being ushered to the back of the auditorium and into the back entrance. They felt themselves ushered through hallways and more ways until the person let go of them and left. When their eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness, they saw that they were behind a curtain. Their first thought was that they were going to get caught in a stupid prank, but before they could find the exit a voice called out.

"Settle down brats!" The new student recognized the voice and it belonged to the man from before, Shanks. "As you know, transfer students are rare so please treat the new student nicely!"

Suddenly, the curtain was rising and then a spotlight flashed over them. They slightly winced at the bright light. They then faced a sea of faces, her soon to be schoolmates, staring back at them with curiosity.

"Please, come and tell us your name!" Shanks came up to them and handed them a mike. They cautiously took it, but made no effort to speak into it. An awkward silence formed and was then followed by a shouts.

"Come on! Don't be shy!"

"Get this over with!"

"Take off your hoodie!"

"Don't keep us waiting all day!"

Shanks looked at the student and was a little worried at how they would react, he was about to say never mind when the student reacted.

The shouts quieted down, all intent on seeing what would happen next. The first thing they did was pull out their earbuds, and then they took off their hood. After that, gasps aroused.

The mysterious student had jet black hair with tips of white on the end of two pigtails. A streak of white along their bangs stood out. Their skin was pale and translucent like a pearl. An eye patch covered their left eye, but their right eye was a shining grey with flakes of silver. Their face was perfectly shaped and beautiful with even cheekbones, soft cheeks, and red lips. They brought the mike to their lips and spoke in a beautiful yet strong voice.

"My name is Alice Grimoire." The student, Alice, handed the mike back to Shanks, who was paralyzed like the rest of the audience but quickly gained composure.

"Well... so yes, this is Alice!" He said to bring everyone's attention back. "Now, would Miss Alice please give a demonstration of your gift?"

Inside, she smirked at that, a 'gift' or a 'power', that was what everyone had in their society, a special ability they were all born with. Most of the students here caused trouble using their power. Hers was more like a curse, but she decided a little wouldn't hurt to get this over with. She pulled her hood back up and then showed her open palm, shards of light came together and were beginning to form something. Everyone was completely captured by what was being formed, some were off their seats to get a view.

After the lights faded, all that was left was a solid steel ball. Some were disappointed at how that was just it until Alice threw it high into the air. Suddenly, more lights gathered around her left hand and a scythe was formed. This caught everyone's interest, wondering what she was going to do. She waited until the ball was in the position she needed.

When it was in place, faster than most people could see, she sliced the ball into fine pieces that sprinkled down on the crowd. Everything was still silent and Alice took this as her chance to escape. She pulled her hood back on, grabbed her things after her weapon dissolved and ran off the stage. She was going to get to her dorm before she had to answer more questions and do something embarrassing again. She knew where she had to go, she just wanted to get away from all the attention.

"What do you think, Kidd?" A blonde student with a blue and white striped hockey mask was sitting with a group of other students in the very back near the door.

"She's definitely interesting, and her power would be an advantage for us." The red head with the goggles said. Eustass Kidd was one of the most powerful students on campus and had built a fierce reputation. Kidd thought the new girl was strong, and he respected those with strength. Though her having such a nice face was a bonus. He caught sight of another student, one with a black spotted white hat, staring after the girl.

 _So, Trafalgar has an interest in her as well, this will make things interesting._

"Hmmnn..." Trafalgar Law was murmuring to himself as he noticed the girl, Alice Grimoire, retreat from the stage.

"Captain, are you interested in that girl?" Trafalgar's friend Bepo, a large student that reminded everyone of a polar bear, asked. They and two others were sitting in seats at the back of the auditorium.

"I am too. I mean, a girl that beautiful is definitely worthy of my attention." Their friend, Shachi, a red head with his floppy hat replied. He was lost in thought at how pretty the girl was.

"She's pretty strong too." Penguin, another friend added. On his head was a black hat that resembled a penguin and had his name on it.

"True. Though we still don't know everything yet about her." Law stated. He turned and noticed Eustass Kiss staring at him, and he greeted the red head with his middle finger and a smirk. Law had a feeling Kidd was getting curious about the girl as well, so that meant he had to move fast if he wanted her.

"Did you see that!" Luffy cried. "She cut that piece of steel into pieces!"

"Yeah, her blade skills are good, I'd like a chance to spar with her." His friend, Zoro, a green haired student replied.

"Forget that! Did you see how pretty she was?!" Sanji, a blonde with a swirly eyebrow, had hearts in his eyes.

"She's definitely a mystery." Robin, a mature looking girl said.

"Her fashion choices are pretty bad, what a waste." the girl sitting next to Robin said. She had orange hair and her name was Nami.

"I'm a little scared though..." a smaller boy said, his skin was a warm brown color and he had a hat with antlers attached on them.

"Don't be silly Chopper! I'm sure she's not stronger than the mighty Captain Usopp!" In truth, Usopp's knees were shaking in fear.

"I've decided!" Luffy said.

"What?" All of them, excluding Robin, were getting worried. Whenever Luffy decided to do something, it never ended well.

"She's gonna be a part of my crew!"


	2. Dangerous Roommates Start a Storm

After running out the auditorium, Alice made a break for the dormitories. She had the map out to tell her where to go and ran as fast as she could. She couldn't believe she went over the top like that, how embarrassing! So much for trying to be invisible, she probably started a whole herd of rumors to be formed and spread about her. She ran through the court yard and wished she could have stayed a little while to admire the flowers, but at the moment she was running like the devil was chasing her.

Alice knew she went too far when she showcased her skill with a blade, just being able to make something out of thin air would have been enough. However, against her better judgement, she let everyone's bored faces push her to show them that she wasn't a disappointment. She really had to work on controlling her pride.

Alice looked back at the map and realized she was already in the dorm area of the school. The school was heavily funded by the government because the higher ups wanted to keep the trouble makers from going out into society as much as possible. As a result, the dorms were different than normal ones. Students lived in separate dorms based on a random order, not just a girls and boys dorm, and it was co-ed to ensure everyone had a room. Alice wasn't sure how she was going to handle living with roommates but she had to try her best, even if they'll look at her funny. She was a little irked at the thought.

The buildings were all spaced out like houses on streets. Each house was identically structured and housed up to six people. There was a kitchen, living room, dining room, and a spare room for whatever use people wanted it to be, as stated in the school brochure. At least Alice would have her own room, now she hoped her roommates would have the common sense to leave her alone.

Alice looked back at her papers that told her where she needed to go, Dorm 13 on Sabaody Street. Luckily for her, she was already at the street she was staying at, now she had to find the house. She walked down the street and vaguely paid attention to the other houses. They had the standard brown roof, double story building with a small lawn and a driveway. It was almost like it's own town surrounded by the forest and the scenery of the mountains and the wide open sky. Without all the other students, it seemed tranquil and calm. That was a disturbing thought.

She soon found herself in front of her destination. She got out the key that came with her papers and let herself in. The inside seemed normal, kinda cozy; the furniture was simple, it was decently clean, and the yard in the back was also neatly cared for. Maybe her roommates won't be as annoying as the other students. She made her way up the stairs to find her room. Upstairs was also normal, until she saw the doors of the rooms that belong to the other occupants.

One door was painted a dark maroon with metal pieces all over it. They looked like they were designed to be a trap for whoever tried to get in. Se took a closer look, careful to keep a safe distance. It looked like claws were suppose to grab hold of the person if they touched the doorknob, and then the rest of the metal would cut the person's arm off. Gruesome, but impressive, this person definitely has skill with mechanics but a problem with their privacy.

She moved on to the door next to the first one, it was a simple light blue and white stripped pattern. Alice thought this person seems fairly normal, until she saw blade markings spelling a word: 'Killer'. She seemed a bit concerned about whether or not one of her roommates was a murderer, but she knew she could take care of herself.

The next room was orange and decorated with flames, she guessed the person living there was a boy. On a closer inspection there seemed to be scorch marks all over the door, painted over again and again. Great, she thought, the guy might be a pyromaniac. She sighed and hoped the other people would be less dangerous.

The next one was all red with a skull wearing a straw hat. She checked closely to see if there was anything that gave the person away as dangerous or weird. There was nothing, and Alice was relieved that at least one person seemed normal, albeit a bit childish based on the door design.

The second to last door was definitely a well designed door. It was pure black with yellow different shaped spots placed evenly around the edges. In the center was a virus shaped figure with a smiley face inside it. Alice smiled a little, she thought it was kinda cute. She looked at the last door and noticed it wasn't decorated with anything, so that meant it was her new room. She let herself in to see what the inside was.

The decor was all white, unpainted and untouched. There was a twin size bed inside of a fairly sized room. The windows on the right side, since she was on the very end, were a good size above her bed. Facing the front of her was a sliding glass door that led to a small patio. She looked out and noticed that the other rooms were the same, though it seemed no one had added anything outside.

She noticed there was a desk with a chair, a closet, and a few drawers. She took out all her belongings and put them where she needed them to be. She didn't have much so there was still lots of space in her closet and drawers. She was actually looking forward to decorating her room later. At the moment, Alice was enjoying the moment of silence to herself, she loved having her own room, a private shelter of her own.

SLAM!

She jumped a little at the sound of a door opening and closed hard. She guessed it was her roommates. Alice was unsure of whether to go down or not to greet them. Well, she didn't want to be rude and thought she should just get over it and make it as painless as possible. She kept her hood up though and straightened her hoodie out.

She made her way downstairs and heard all of them talking to each other, shouting would be more accurate.

"Did you see how she used that scythe Ace!" A voice cried out, so one of them was called Ace, she thought.

"I saw Luffy, and you have told me that at least twenty times now." That must have been Ace that replied to that other boy, Luffy. Alice stayed still on the stairs to hear more what they thought.

"By the way, Eustass-ya, I saw you staring at the young girl earlier." Alice was a bit irritated at being called a 'young girl'.

"Same goes for you Trafalgar." This person sounded rough and deep, strong like steel. A huge contrast to the person, 'Trafalgar', who sounded smooth like velvet with a definite sharpness, like an accurate knife.

"Well, she was rather pretty, right Eustass-ya?"

"You kidding?! She looked like a fragile, Barbie doll! Bet she doesn't have any real bite at all!" The guy laughed and that caused Alice to get really pissed off. She decided to stop hiding and moved off the stairs to see her new roommates sitting in the kitchen.

"Looks can be deceiving." She said from behind them. The reactions were priceless. The guy with flaming red hair turned back surprised, and everyone, except a guy with a fluffy white hat, who was smirking, was also shocked.

"Nice to meet you, I'm your newest roommate." She extended her hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, Alice-ya." The first one to greet her was the white hat guy who had a smirk on his face. "My name is Trafalgar D. Water Law." He took her hand and gave her a small kiss on the back of her hand. She ignored that and tried to not slap his face out of annoyance.

The guy, Law, was tall, dark skinned, and pretty good looking. He had dark circles around his stormy grey eyes. On top of his dark hair was a white, fluffy hat with spots on it. He even had a small, black goatee, makes her wonder how old the guy really was, with small side burns. He wore a yellow and black hoodie and a pair of jeans with spots on the ends. She guessed that he was the guy who lives next to her room. Hopefully he won't cause any problems. She noticed his tattoos, the ones on his hand spelled 'death', she was curious about them and thought they were pretty cool.

Law caught her staring and his smirk grew.

"Do you like tattoos Alice-ya?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think they're pretty cool." She replied politely.

"Do you have any?" Law was wondering where she would have one and what it was.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's any of your business." She let go of his hand and looked at the rest of the guys.

"I'm Portgas D. Ace, this is my little brother." The freckled man with an orange hat came up to her next. She also saw how his shirt was opened and revealed a large amount of his chest. He was also wearing brown cargo pants. The boy next to him had a straw hat and wore a red vest with a white shirt and blue shorts. He was wearing strapped sandals and both looked well toned and strong built, but Luffy was a bit leaner. Both had dark black hair that seemed tousled and messy.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I love meat!" The guy was kinda cute and gave off the impression of a little kid. However, they had different last names so she was wondering why they're brothers.

"Before you ask, we aren't blood brothers, but we grew up together, and we are distantly related to each other, and Law too." Ace replied to Alice's look of confusion.

"Killer." The other guy with the striped mask with holes in it came up to her and took her hand for a handshake. He seemed nice but on the quiet side. She wondered why his name was Killer. He was wearing a blue shirt and a pair of jeans, and had long, shaggy blond hair that

"The one you scared is Eustass Kidd." Killer pointed to the sulking red head with goggles on his head. His skin was pale and his lips were a dark color as well. The guy was huge with lots of muscles and wore a jacket with fur on it over a maroon shirt and black pants.

"I wasn't scared Killer!" The red head, Kidd, yelled back.

"Besides," he said with a smirk, "This little pipsqueak is probably too weak to be scary." Kidd laughed after making that comment. Alice was getting angrier by the second and thought about putting Kidd in his place.

Concentrating, she was manipulating the water in the glass that was right next to Kidd. The water was beginning to move and slosh inside the cup. Kidd was too caught up in his laughing to notice, but everyone else was staring at the water. Alice focused on building up the pressure on the water and when she felt in her gut the feeling of how compressed the water was, she released it, like a spring. The water shot like a jet at Kidd's hair, now a dripping mess that covered his face. Kidd had stopped laughing to turn around and see where the source was, only to get another splash of water in his face. The force of the water caused him to fall of his chair and land on the floor drenched.

Luffy and Ace were laughing hysterically, seeing the arrogant Eustass Kidd on the floor covered in water was priceless. Law was showing a wide grin and was enjoying seeing the bastard he hated so much humiliated. Killer's expression, however, couldn't be seen behind the mask, but made no movement to help his friend up. He thought this might be good for him to learn how to be more humble.

"Son of a...!" Kidd sat up and glared at Alice, who gave him an innocent look, but on the inside she was overjoyed. She knew she was going to regret this later, but at the moment it was worth it.

"Sorry Kidd, you needed to cool down a little and get off your high horse." She smirked at him.

"You little shit! You'll pay for that!" Suddenly, all the knives in the kitchen were coming out the drawers and gathered around Kidd. Alice tensed a little and understood she was seeing Kidd's ability. All the other's were backing away, trying to find a spot for cover.

"Kidd! You can't use your powers like this!" Ace yelled.

"So what? You gonna tattle on me Ace?" Kidd snarled. "If someone pisses me off, I make sure to kick their asses."

The knives were then sent hurtling towards Alice, the sharpened edges pointing at her body. On instinct, Alice acted fast, she dodged a few swiftly, then she focused on the water on the floor to float in the air and solidify into ice to form a shield. The knives clattered along the ice and fell to the floor. Everyone had stop and starred at Alice, they couldn't believe how fast her reflexes were, or how she had more abilities than they thought.

"Are you crazy!?" Alice yelled. "You were going to stick knives in me over just getting wet!?"

Kidd was stunned. No girl, much less any guy, ever tried to mess with him, evade his attacks, or yell at him unless they were skilled and had gifted strength. Most didn't even have the guts to do it either. This Alice chick was making him more and more curious about her.

"You IDIOT!" She got up to him and slapped his face. Everyone froze, except Law who was now laughing quietly in the corner. Kidd was also too surprised to get angry at her.

Alice decided to storm back up the stairs to the bathroom and to take a shower to relax. After that she was going to stay in her room until tomorrow for school, dedicated to avoiding her roommates, particularly Kidd.

The other's were watching her go upstairs and trying to register what just happened.

"Well, Eustass-ya, it seems you have officially pissed off our newest roommate." Law said to Kidd. He was pretty happy to see Kidd like this, getting beaten by the new girl and slapped by her as well. Her powers made him curious. He saw her create a ball of metal and a scythe out of thin air, then manipulated the water and froze it to make a shield. There didn't seem to be a connection between the powers so he now wondered what her true capabilities were.

"Ace! That girl Alice was amazing!" Luffy yelled. He was silent for most of the events because he was too impressed by the girl. He knew he had found a person that would be great in his crew. Now he just had to ask her to join him and get her to be his friend.

"Yeah Luffy, she was." Ace replied back. He too had begun to harbor an interest in Alice. The girl was definitely cute but seemed a bit distant to people. He did want to get on her good side and maybe spend some alone time with her. She also might be able to teach him some new ways of fighting.

"Ace, guess what?" Luffy asked. A sparkling gleam appeared in his innocent, brown eyes.

"What Luffy?" Ace seemed a bit worried and a sense of foreboding was running through him. This feeling always happened whenever Luffy had some scheme that normally caused everyone lots of chaos and trouble.

"I'm going to convince Alice to join my crew!" Luffy gave a proud smile at his greatest idea yet.

"Ehhhh?" Ace yelled, it was loud enough to be heard by everyone on their street.

"Yeah, she's super strong, she'd be great on my crew!" Luffy replied.

Law chuckled again at Mugiwara-ya's idea.

"What's so funny Traffy?" Luffy asked. He got along okay with Law, at least more than Kidd, so he considered Law like a friend.

"Hate to burst your bubble mugiwara-ya, but I don't think your plan will work."

"Why not Traffy?" Luffy pouted and wondered what could possibly stop him. Ace's feeling of worry also increased.

"I'm going to make that girl mine instead." Law said to them.

"Ehhhh?!" Ace yelled again, accompanied by Luffy as well. Law never really takes notice of other people, especially girls. Ace was a bit concerned what Law meant in making Alice 'his'.

"No fair Traffy! I said it first! She's joining my crew!" Ace face palmed himself. Of course, he thought, Luffy thinks it's only as crew members, not romantic relationships. He had a feeling he might have to help Alice get by with all the craziness that's going to happen.

"Hey, Trafalgar, don't get your hopes up." They all turned towards Kidd who had finally gotten over the shock. Killer was wondering what his best friend was thinking.

"That Alice girl is going to be mine instead." Kidd smirked at the smug bastard he hated so much.

"Ehhhh?!" Ace and Luffy yelled again, as well as Killer who was also surprised at Kidd's reaction after what the girl just did to him.

"Then, lets see who will win the prize, Eustass-ya." Law said, eager for the challenge. "You are at a disadvantage, considering you tried to stab the poor girl."

"Lay off, I'll get her to come around." Kidd growled.

Great, Ace thought to himself again, she hasn't gotten to class yet and Alice is already going to get caught up in their shenanigans. Ace knew ne could try and get Luffy to behave, however Kidd and Law were a different problem.

This year was going to be very dangerous for everyone.

 _Upstairs in the bathroom_

"Achoo!" Alice sneezed. She felt a shiver run down her back. She was thinking if the old saying that you sneeze when people gossiped about you, but that was just a myth. Satisfied with her thinking, she went back to her bath, completely unaware of what was to come because of her roommates.


	3. The Morning After

_Beep! Beep!_

Alice woke up to the sound of her alarm on her phone and turned it off. Slowly, she made an effort to get off her bed and start her first day of high school. She was wondering if it was possible for her to skip it. She had set her alarm for 5:30 am to get a moment of silence since her roommates weren't exactly the quiet type. She opened the doors that led to her mini balcony and took in the view. The sun was just barely rising so only a few of it's rays shined through the vast mountains covered in trees. The morning fog curled around all the buildings and looked like a soft blanket. Alice was awed at the sight of the spectacular view of the sunrise, she was glad she had woken up early. She took a deep breath of the fresh air and relaxed a little of the tension she had felt since she had arrived in this crazy new school.

"Morning, Alice-ya, beautiful sunrise yes?" The smug voice cut through her state of tranquility and made her feel instinctively annoyed.

Alice turned to her left to see the bastard Law on his balcony as well. He was only wearing a pair of black sweat pants and no shirt, Alice noticed another tattoo on his chest, it was shaped like a heart but very masculine. The fuzzy, white hat was still on his head, she wondered when he ever took it off. The bastard was smirking at her like usual, she wished she could punch it off his stupid face.

"I never expected you to be the type to enjoy the beauty of scenery." Alice replied.

"Normally I don't but I felt like waking up early today, and I got lucky as well."

"How so?" Alice was getting irritated really fast when Law had his air of smugness all around him.

"I got to have some one-on-one time with you. We didn't get much time to talk yesterday," Law's smirk grew a little bigger then, "Not after you humiliated Eustass-ya like that."

'Eustass-ya?' Alice thought, and then remembered the jerk from yesterday.

"Oh, that arrogant, red-haired, snob?" She replied.

"Yes, your abilities were rather fascinating." Law's eyes held a dangerous look in his eyes, it made Alice feel like she was being examined. It took all of her will power to not squirm and slap him.

"So?" She was starting to panic a little on the inside, she didn't want to tell anyone about her powers.

"I was wondering, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He stepped a little closer to her, the only thing blocking the two was the railings that separated the different balconies, and there was little space in between.

Alice stood her ground and held eye contact.

She stared into those deep and intense grey eyes, the dark circles around them only made the color stand out more. She could smell his cologne faintly and while others made her want to gag, they were incredibly disgusting, the scent was faintly spicy yet sweet. His dark hair fell in his eyes and created shadows around his face.

"I don't think it's any of your concern to learn more about me." She turned her back to him and walked back into her room.

Law's blood was starting to boil, his prey was very allusive and hard to catch. It made the thrill of the chase more fun, it was also more entertaining knowing other competitors were also participating. He walked back into his room to begin getting ready for school.

 _Inside the dorm_

'That creepy, stupid, smug, asshole!' Alice was muttering as she made her way to the bathroom to shower and get ready. She hoped that she wouldn't run into any of her roommates, particularly Law or Kid. She prayed that when they reached school, they would leave her in peace. Alice took her mind off her problems and enjoyed her hot shower.

After she finished, she viewed her reflection in the mirror. Her black, eye patch didn't look damaged from the water, she was relieved. She turned around so she could see the reflection of her back. Alice released the glamour she had on her body for a little bit. On her backside was a pair of detailed, patterned wings, one was a bird wing, the other a bat wing. All along her arms were more detailed tattoos that were like vines with roses and thorns on them. Her legs were adorned with simple vines and butterflies. On her front she had a detailed cross in the center of her collar bone. She relaxed her body from holding her glamour for so long, she needed to hide her tattoos to avoid being suspicious, but it was very tiring, which was why she wore clothes that covered her entire body.

After reapplying her glamour she was about to put a towel around her when the door suddenly opened.

The person who opened it was none other than the second person she had little patience for, Eustass Kid. Kid looked surprised to see Alice in the bathroom, and his pale skin became flushed as he saw how she wasn't wearing anything. Alice took note of this and felt her anger rise, she walked towards Eustass calmly, the look of rage and anger evident in her silver eye.

"I... um... I'm... sor-" Kid made an effort to say something but didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Alice kicked his face and sent him flying down the hallway. The sound of the impact caused everyone else in the dorm to bust their doors open in confusion.

"What's happening?" Luffy asked, a little disoriented and tired from just waking up.

"What the hell..." Ace looked to see Kid at the end of the hallway with blood running down his nose from the force of a hit. Ace then turned his head to see Alice holding a towel over her body slightly looking incredibly scary. Despite the atmosphere, Ace was completely captured by the sight of Alice's body.

Killer just looked at his friend and was starting to take pity on him. His best friend was having some awful luck lately. He decided Kid would be fine and went back into his room.

Law on the other hand was chuckling under his breath and was also staring at Alice. He let out a low whistle as he noted how her body was perfect. He thought seeing Alice all feisty was definitely an entertaining sight.

"You damn pervert!" Alice yelled and then slammed the door on the bathroom.

 _Later in the Kitchen_

"Bwahahahaha!" Luffy was still laughing at Kid while all of them except Alice were sitting in the kitchen.

"Oi! Stop laughing you idiot!" Kid's face was flushed with anger at how things went this morning. Okay, it was partly his fault for not knocking, but that bitch didn't have to kick him so hard!

"Hey, she had every right to kick you Kid, you did walk in on her naked." Ace replied, though he was trying very hard to not get a nose bleed from the sight of Alice's towel covered figure.

"I see that our competition is in my favor, Eustass-ya." Law was glad for the entertainment this morning and seeing Kid beaten up once again.

"Shut it, Trafalgar." Kid snapped back, "It isn't over yet." He moved to get some ice for his face to stop the swelling.

The sound of footsteps walking down were heard and then all of them saw Alice on the stairs. She had on blue jeans, black boots, and a thick black hoodie with her face already covered. She looked up at her roommates who were sitting in chairs around the island in the kitchen.

"Morning Alice!' Luffy called to her in a cheerful tone. Luffy was incredibly excited to get her to join his group.

"Good morning Luffy." Alice responded politely.

"Hey, Alice, do you want to meet my friends today at school?"

Alice thought about it, she was curious to meet more people, but after yesterday in the auditorium and this morning with Law and Kid, she felt like avoiding other people for the rest of the day.

"Thanks for the offer, but I would like to be left alone today." She already had her bag with her supplies and was walking out the door when she heard someone calling her.

"Hey, Alice!" Ace yelled. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast? You didn't have any dinner last night either."

"Not hungry, bye." She quickly left and headed towards the school.

"Ace, how come Alice is going to school at 7:00? School doesn't even start till 8:30!" Luffy was baffled that a person would choose to go to school so early and even skip not just one but two meals. This was a disaster to Luffy.

"She probably wants to be left alone," Ace replied. "Though I haven't seen her eat anything since she arrived here. I wonder what her plan is for lunch."

"Oh! I'll ask Sanji to make an extra lunch for her then! Then, I can get her to eat with us and join our crew!" Luffy was looking ecstatic at his 'brilliant' plan on getting Alice.

Ace face palmed himself at his brother's thought process, but didn't comment to avoid a headache.

"Strawhat-ya, don't forget that me and Kid have our eyes on her too. I won't be surprised if other people do as well." Law stated.

"I know, I know. But it'll be alright, because I know I'm the one who will get her in my crew!" Luffy's carefree attitude was evident in his response. He definitely wants Alice on his side and won't give up at all.

 _At the school building_

Alice knew she had plenty of time before school started, but she just wanted to get away from all the other people in her dorm. She walked up the stairs of one of the buildings to the second floor and was looking for class room 1-A. She found it at the end of the long hallway past the other classrooms. She knew the building had five floors. The first was the teachers and staff offices, as well as some of the rooms used for clubs or extracurricular school activities. The next three floors were for the separate grades, first year, second year, and third year. The classrooms for each grade were on one floor. The fifth floor had rooms for activities like band and an art room and etc. Alice saw that the classroom was normal and that each desk had a person's name on it.

She saw Kid's, Luffy's, Law's, and Killer's name on some desks so that made them her classmates as well. She was a bit irked at the thought of Kid and Law being with her more. Killer seemed like and okay guy and Luffy was definitely a nice person. She found a desk with no name so that made it hers, it was located all the way in the corner on the window side. The view from it was of the school yard and the many facilities around it, the campus of the school was like it's own mini town.

Alice decided to kill some time until everyone came by taking out her sketchbook and listening to music. She popped her earbuds in and the sound of heavy metal filler her mind, she used it as inspiration for some new outfits to draw.

Time started to pass and Alice had finished a few sketches, she closed the book and rest her head on it to take a quick nap. The comforting silence all around here made her feel relaxed and at peace. Even so, she did feel a little lonely, but she squashed that feeling immediately, she could not let herself get attached to people and she cannot let herself feel emotions like loneliness. If she did, then she wouldn't survive very long in this world. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

 _Her screams were echoing off the walls of steel, her tears falling down her face and mixing with her blood. She could feel the harsh shock of the electricity flowing through her body from the wires connected to her. All around her, there were people; people who weren't doing anything to help her, just collecting data on her, not even flinching at the sound of her screams. Her throat began to grow hoarse, she was having a hard time breathing. Suddenly the shocks ceased, she began to start taking deep breaths to ease her fear, but it didn't do any good._

 _"Subject's condition is beginning to stabilize again." The sounds of voices overlapping each other grew, the exchanging of words she didn't understand._

 _"Good, prepare another shock session, increase the voltage" When she heard the word 'increase' her body began to tense up. She started to thrash against her chains that bind her, screaming in agony and fear of what was to come. Stronger shackles dug into her bloody wrists and she couldn't move anymore._

 _"Electric power will turn on in 3... 2... 1..._

 _She began to scream again and again._

"Oi! Alice!" Someone was yelling her name.

She woke with a start and sat up straight and out of reflex grabbed the arm of the person who was shaking her and twist it behind them.

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow!" She realized it was Luffy who had woken her up. She released him and realized that some of her classmates were already here.

"Sorry Luffy, i didn't mean to hurt you." She was sincerely worried about making Luffy upset, for some reason she couldn't bring herself to not like him.

"It's alright!" Luffy gave her a big smile. "But, are you okay? You look like you were having a nightmare."

"I'm alright, thank you for waking me up in time for class."

"No problem! Oh yeah, I want you to meet my friends." Before Alice could protest, Luffy had dragged her over to a small group of people.

"Hey guys, meet my new roommate... Alice!" Luffy introduced her cheerfully, but most of his friends didn't relax at all around her.

"Nice to meet you." She decided it would be better if she acted politely.

"Hi, I'm Nami." The girl had orange hair that flowed all the way to her hips. She was wearing a cardigan and a breast band under it with a pair of jeans and heels. The girl was definitely pretty and had great curves.

"The guy with the long nose is Usopp, he's a coward so don't take it personally if he doesn't approach you."

"Oi, Nami!" Usopp's nose was definitely longer than average, he had bushy black hair and was fairly built. He wore a pair of yellow pants with orange suspenders with a white shirt underneath, a white and yellow striped hat, and a pair of goggles.

"The guy sleeping away is Zoro." This guy had strange green hair, a scar on his left eye, and underneath his shirt, Alice could see a long scar. For some reason he was wearing some sort of belly warmer. Suddenly, he woke up.

"What are you looking at?" Zoro glared at Alice, who didn't feel intimidated at all.

"Nothing, though it's interesting to see a student wearing swords around a school campus." Alice noted how on Zoro's side, there were three swords.

"So? There's no rule saying I can't."

"True, anyways nice to meet you Mister Swordsman Zoro."

"Alice, I have some other friends I want to introduce you to later if you want." Luffy was looking very hopeful and Alice almost cracked under the puppy eyes.

"Not today Luffy, maybe tomorrow okay? I'm not in the mood to interact with others." She said her goodbyes and then sat back in her seat. The bell rang and soon everyone was in class, and by everyone, that meant Law and Kid were also here. Law, for some ungodly reason was actually sitting next to her, while Kid sat ahead of her.

"You know Alice-ya, you do look a little pale. If you want I can take a look at you, I am knowledgeable in the field of medical studies." Law said to her in a voice that was meant to be concerning, however Alice didn't buy into it.

"It's none of your business." She replied back.

"Good morning class!" In came their teacher, a tall man with a bowl cut and a swan patterned shirt with puffballs in his hair and makeup. He looked like those okama people.

Alice realized that class probably won't be so boring then with a teacher like that, and so her first day of high school begins.


End file.
